Minecraft Hardcore - Season 1, Episode 1
|episode_no = 1 |upload_date = July 23, 2012 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Si_3MCt0bAU |next_episode = |episode_length = 13:06}} Summary The episode begins with the seven cast members gathered in a small, shallow lake. Austin promptly decides that half the group should gather wood to build a house and make tools with, while the other half kills pigs for food. The team shortly move their operations away from the lake area when Austin realizes that it is marked as spawn and the trees cannot be broken there. As they begin their search for supplies, Austin, Jon, and McJones express their fear of dying. After gathering a decent amount of wood, the team begins building a house and crafting some tools. As they build the house, Dean and Jirard ask several basic questions about Minecraft, such as how to place blocks and how to use a crafting table. Austin states that he didn't realize that some people didn't even know the basics of Minecraft. McJones, Soah, and Barry mine some coal to make torches with, while Jon gathers some seed. As night falls, the team re-assemble inside the finished house, where they realize that they are in need of more food. Since they do not yet have beds to sleep in, they decide to try to be productive at night. Part of the team digs under the house to mine some materials while another part of the team looks for pigs outside the house. Soah warns the group about digging into lava (Foreshadowing?!?). McJones nearly dies to creepers as he hunts for pigs outside. Everyone returns to the house as Barry cooks porkchops and distributes them amongst the rest of the team. As morning approaches, the team decides to split up. Dean and Jirard stay at home and mine to try to learn the mechanics of the game, while Soah stays as well and mines with them. Austin, Jon, McJones and Barry go hunting for food. Dean and Jirard dig into a cave and almost get killed by a zombie. The hunting group temporarily returns home to cook some of the food they found and give it to the rest of the team, as well as getting shears so they can get wool while they are out. Austin and Jon venture out to continue their search for food, while McJones stays at the house and builds a beacon so the team kind find the house more easily. Jirard goes AFK while Austin and Jon decide to return home from their pig killing spree. Night falls, and the team gathers inside the house once again. Jirard temporarily returns before going AFK again shortly after. As the team mines for materials, Austin reminds Dean that their goal is not to explore. Austin and Jon explain that the goal is to slay the Ender Dragon, and legend tells that the seven of them (Donald Duck, Jim Raynor, Link, Haseo, Master Yi, Zero, and Shy Guy) are the only ones who can do it. The team consider making beds, but they realize that they cannot sleep if Jirard is AFK. Austin, Soah, and Jon find Jirard in the mineshaft that Dean and Jirard dug, and Jirard is declared "dead" from being AFK. The team explore the confusing mineshaft that Dean and Jirard dug, and they try to make it slightly less confusing by blocking off some dead ends. Jon puts up a sign in the mineshaft that says "Dean's Retarded Mineshaft." Quotes Trivia *Although Jirard is considered dead after going AFK in this episode, the team did not decide to consider him dead until they were further into recording the season. Because of this weird situation, the team kind of forgets about Jirard and doesn't really mention him for the rest of the season, since he just kind of stopped playing, rather than actually dying from in-game causes.